A Different Kind of Love
by arekisandora07
Summary: Love comes in the least expected times; it arrives and moves in mysterious ways, which no one would ever imagine. My FIRST America x Reader insert. NOTE: Rating may be altered in case of plot changes.
1. Darkness Meets Light

_I always wish to have a glimpse of the whole world around you. I want to take a look of the things which makes this world special. I eagerly want to know how those things around me look like – I want to learn their every color, shape, size and texture – I want to hold those things on the top of my palms._

_I also dream of meeting new faces and roam to places which I haven't been before. As a matter of fact, I always get excited whenever I hear names of places or countries which I usually hear from people around me. I never ceased asking them questions, like, "Where could I find that place?", "Is that place beautiful?", or "What does that place look like?". I'm quite enthusiastic to learn about these things; doing the best that I could to somehow, cope up with one thing which hinders from noticing these things._

_My parents were confident that I'll be brought up to this world as a healthy baby. My mother really took good care of me, ever since when I was still within her. She often told me stories of how did she whisper those endearing words to me when I was inside her womb; telling me how she dearly loves me. My father, though spending most of the time at work, saving for our future, never forgot to spend time with me and your mother. _

_When I was born, they thought that I was completely in good physical shape at first. However, as times went by, when I reached four, they noticed something peculiar at me. Feeling uneasy at this bizarre occurrence, they took me to the doctor. It was then that the truth came out. Ever since the day when I was born, I already had a disability._

_Despite of the bitter truth, my parents loved me more. They never stopped caring for me. They gave all their attention and concern for me, now they knew that I am blind. They never treated me unkindly. Instead, they raised me to become a strong person at all times. They knew how hard life will be for me once I begin to live on my own when I grow up. _

_Years went by. My father died because of a terminal illness, and my late mother passed away due to a car accident. I was left now, living alone in our house is the only thing that my parents left for me. _

_Though their deaths brought me misery and loneliness, I still moved on, starting my life over again. Currently, I am studying in an exclusive school for the handicapped and the blind in the city. My teachers are aware of my abilites and talents. My classmates can't stop praising me every time I get awards for my achievements. Spending my school life at this special school were one of the happiest days of my life, aside from my past life with my late parents._

_I never thought that a day will entirely change my life instantly._

* * *

><p>You are on your way to school, with a girl scout, helping you arrive there safe and sound, when you heard someone calling your name.<p>

"Ms. (Last Name)!"

It was your Braille teacher, Mrs. Potter. She is one of your favorite teachers, because of her cheerful, kind personality. She could be a strict instructor when in class; she is the happy-go-lucky Mrs. Potter when outside the class.

You felt her presence getting closer, as she patted your right shoulder.

"Yes, Mrs. Potter? What can I do for you?" you said, smiling.

"Well, I have to say that you did a wonderful job yesterday in our reading class. You are really amazing, (First Name)." Mrs. Potter said, followed by a light chuckle.

"Thank you for your compliment, Mrs. Potter. It's just that, I'm really eager to learn many things." you told her softly.

You felt her hands touching your hair lightly.

"You know what? I will never doubt that you will find a worthy man for you one day…if you know what I mean…hahahahaha!" your instructor said, hearing that the tone of her voice has raised a bit, sensing that she is excited.

"B-But…Mrs. Potter, I-I…" you uttered shyly, when you heard Mrs. Potter laughed.

"Nah, I'm just kidding, my dear. But…what do you know?" Mrs. Potter said towards you.

In a while, Mrs. Potter led you to your class. "So, I'll see you around after lunch. Be good."

"Yes, Mrs. Potter. I will." you said happily as you went inside your classroom.

You could hear your classmates talking out loud, chatting random things and the like. You also heard those soft chimes of bells. Man, some of your classmates are playing the bells again, you thought.

It took you a short while to find your seat, until you heard the soft thud from the door, signaling you that your teacher's already in the classroom. As you felt that everybody's silent, you heard your speech instructor's voice, making an announcement in front of the entire class.

"Class, we have visitors this morning. These boys and girls here are high school students, and they're having their educational tour. Dears, you can come in now."

You stood up, as you sensed your classmates standing up as well, to greet your visitors for today. Deep inside, you are excited to meet these high school students. Amazed, you realized that they are probably having the same age as you. You wonder how do they look like.

Actually, you never knew your parents' faces because of your blindness; nonetheless, they elaborately explained to you how do they exactly looked like. Starting from their skin and hair color, the color of their eyes, their height and body built, and how their voices sounded like. They all described themselves to you, until you finally registered their faces in your head. Before your parents died, you already made sculptures of their faces, thinking that these will be your parents' album in behalf of their memory.

You have this hobby of sculpting people's faces. You imagine how they look like based on the descriptions that they gave. Afterwards, you'll start making clay sculptures of their faces. Much to your surprise, they are very amazed at this unique skill of yours. They praised you for making the EXACT replicas of their faces.

Hence, you finally had an idea, so that you'll be able to know those people well.

* * *

><p>You heard their youthful voices uttering in pure amazement as they incessantly praised you for making them clay face sculptures. And so, those high school students started to struggle simultaneously, asking for your name in chorus.<p>

You could feel your hands covered in clay; a warm smile creeping on your face. You tried to hush the crowd, as you felt their hands touching your shoulders in a friendly manner. The more they keep on asking, the more you are being forced to answer them as best as you can.

After a tiring, long day making sculptures for your visitors, you heard a loud honk from the outside.

"Students, it's time to go now. Our educational tour isn't over yet." a woman's voice called.

However, you felt that you are being surrounded by your "guests". Now these high school students are asking you for an interview.

You kept on answering their questions, hiding a tired look on your face with your smile.

As the bus honk keeps on beeping, you heard those footsteps running in a hurry. Relieved, you sighed.

"Whoa...what a day!" you said softly as you stood up and took your school bag. As you walked along the hallway, you accidentally tripped on the floor. You lost your balance. Your bag fell; those thud sounds were telling you that you dropped your things. And so, you searched for them thoroughly. You keep your hands touching the floor, trying to "get contact" with your things.

It was then that fast footsteps were approaching. Thinking that it must be your teacher, you stood up and faced that person with a staggered face.

"M-Ma'am?" you said.

In a few seconds, that person standing in front of you started talking.

"Hey, do you need help, dude?" a masculine voice said to you.

You let out a confused look, thinking that it wasn't your teacher after all. It was a young man, talking to you. You thought that he's one of those high school students.

"Uhmm...no, I'm alright." you simply said, until that young man spoke to you again.

"Let me help you with this, OK?" he said as you sensed him picking up your things on the floor, and then, handing your school bag to you.

With a smile, you thanked him.

"Thanks for the help."

"Don't mention it, (Name)." he replied happily.

You got astounded, realizing that this man knows your name.

"H-How did you..."

"I watched you doing all that clay face sculpture thingys to my classmates. They were really amazed at what you did. They thought that you were awesome, y'all. I almost got deaf because they kept on shouting your name, requesting you to make them some more of those things."

"Oh..." you uttered.

He took a hold of your hand and shaked it.

"My name's Alfred F. Jones. I'm sorry if my classmates caused you trouble."

"It's alright. By the way, I'm (Full Name)...nice to meet you, Alfred." you said as you shake Alfred's hand too.

"Nice to meet you, too, (Name)!" Alfred blurted.

And so, Alfred led you out of the school building, and walked with him on the way home. You could hear busy noises, telling you that you're already on the streets. You felt Alfred's hand, holding yours, as he guided you on your way.

"Would you mind if I'll ask you something?" you told him.

"Sure, go ahead." he said as he lightly laughed.

That laugh made your heart skipped a few beats. You could sense that his laugh is...heart-warming...you can't avoid smiling as well as you walked with him along the way.

"Would you mind if...I'll touch you for a moment?" you asked him.

You heard a gasp from him, but then he replied to you straightly.

"O-OK." he said.

As the two of you stopped walking, you began touching him. First, you touch his cheeks. As you lightly brushed your fingers through his hair, you unintentionally took a hold of his glasses.

"Oh, you're wearing glasses, huh?"

"Yep. My eyes are kinda' blurry, so I badly need wearing this."

You simply nodded and continued touching him. You touched the collar of his polo shirt, until you felt that lace around his neck. You knew that he's wearing an ID, so there's no doubt that he's one of the high school students whom you're with a while ago.

"OK...now I want you to tell me what is your eye, hair and skin color..." you told him.

A;fred chuckled. "Seems like you're interrogatin' me or something!"

You laughed too. "Let's just say that...I am somehow interrogating you. Now, tell me."

You waited for him to respond.

"OK, so my eye color is blue; I am a blonde; and...yeah, I have white skin." Alfred said with a cheerful voice.

You nodded smilingly.

"Ah...how tall are you?"

"About 177 cm...I think."

"Whoa...you're quite tall for a high school student."

"Actually, I was supposed to be in college. But...I came back as a repeater in high school. It's a long story, dude. It'll took me all day to tell everything to you."

You laughed.

"Interesting."

Alfred laughed timidly.

"So...are you done interrogating me?"

You chuckled and thought for a while.

"N-Not yet..." you replied.

Lastly, you let your forefinger touch his well-pointed nose. You suddenly heard his voice seemed shocked of what you did. It was then that you touched his lips; slowly letting your fingers glide onto it gently in a careful manner.

"H-Hold on for a moment!" he blurted with a sense of anxiety in his voice, holding your wrist.

"Don't worry. I'm doing this so I can take a picture of you in my mind." you said, wearing a grin on your face.

"Well...it's kinda' embarrassing." Alfred simply whispered as he let go of you and continued walking.

You could feel the excitement rushing in your veins as you walked with him on the way home. Actually...you never felt this excited before, now that you possibly going to have another friend. As you tried to open your mouth, he swiftly did the job for you. He spoke first.

"How could you sculp people's faces like that? I mean...you CAN sculp their faces exactly the way they look like! You totally rock for that, (Name)!"

"It's a matter of time and practice, I guess." you answered.

You took a deep breath, gaining the courage to talk with your new-found friend, hopefully.

"Sculpting people's faces with clay is my only way of 'describing' them, whether if I actually know them or not, based on their facial features. I asked you about your eye and skin color, right? I even asked you how tall you are, and I kept on touching your face like that just now. I asked those things, so I could imagine how you look like." you explained.

"You need to have a wide imagination for that." Alfred said.

You chuckled. "Yeah, seems like that."

"But, you're really amazing. I wish I could do that too. But...the most amazing part of that is...you can't see."

After hearing those words, you let out a deep sigh.

"W-Wait...did I said something wrong?" he asked you worried.

You smiled.

"No, you didn't. It's just that...sometimes...I-I feel jealous for people like you who can see."

Alfred went silent.

A light chuckle escaped from your lips.

"I never blamed God for creating me like this. I will never, ever do that to Him anyway. The thing which troubles me at times, is that, I couldn't stop wishing to myself; I keep on wishing that I want to see like normal people do. I really want to see things surrounding me. I even want to hold them closely while staring at them for a long time. Still, all I could now is to use my remaining senses to know them. Without my sight, I have to use my senses to 'see' them."

After a while, you felt Alfred's hands, slightly raising yours and then holds them firmly. You could feel the warmth of his palms, his fingers tangled with yours.

"Well, in this case, I'll help you to see everything you want to see...as you wish!" Alfred said to you with happiness.

You obviously and unexpectedly felt that determined tone in his voice; sensing that he's ready to do it for you. Shocked, you couldn't help but to wonder why did Alfred just said that. You thought that he must have felt pity on you. And so, with your head bowed down, you whispered

"Y-You don't have to do that for me. I don't ask you to do that in the first place." you flustered, until he laughed.

"Hey, I'm serious. I want to help you. Don't think that I feel pity for you, because you're blind." he told you, this time, his voice sounded stern.

You felt more confused about this, as you heard him taking a few breaths and continued talking to you.

"After all, what are best friends for, right? From this day on, THIS HERO WILL BE YOUR BEST FRIEND. And I'll do everything for you. Bear that in mind, OK?" Alfred said.

You nodded as you heard your now new best friend exclaimed a long, loud "SWEET!" and suddenly hugged you.

You knew that you're already blushing. And so, you let out a gasp, trying to drive away this sudden emotion engulfing inside your chest.

Alfred laughed at you. You sensed that he's now seeing you blushing like cherries.

"Hey, don't get so shocked, (Name). I'm your best friend, after all, so I can hug you like that, right? Hahahahaha!" he uttered delightedly.

All you did that time is to agree with him.

That night, you can't stop thinking of what happened throughout the day. Now that you have Alfred F. Jones, as your bestfriend, you can't help but to think of something to do for tonight.

"I'll make one of it now." you told to yourself, while handling that earthy-colored clay in your hands.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my first America x Reader insert! YAHOO! **

**Hmmm...I was thinking about the concept of this story since yesterday. I'm currently taking care of the next chapter. I even have my draft of it in my notebook. I hope and pray that this plot line will work. I also plan to make this as a three-part fan fiction, so this will be quick...unless if I have school work to do. Hehehehe! :)**

**So...enjoy reading. READ, RATE, and REVIEW! :) :) :)**


	2. The Decision

"_Blonde hair with a strange cowlick on top of his head…"_

_Carving the cowlick was a challenge. I hoped that I did it, in some way. Yet, I wonder how oddly cute that strand of hair looks like. I have to say that he looks adorable with it. If I could see that, proudly showing itself on his head, it'll be one of the things that I find fascinating about him._

"_Wears glasses…"_

_Those glasses reminds me of Clark Kent. My father and mother usually wears reading glasses. They even bought me one as a display. He usually brags himself as the hero. I found it funny. Still…I wonder if he'll be able to be Superman someday. Well…not in his red cape, blue-and-red costume with the S mark on it. There's something more…striking than that._

"_Blue eyes…"_

_Blue…like the sky. Blue like the deep ocean beside a sandshore. Blue…like sapphires, my mother's favorite gemstone. I marvel how deep his blue eyes are. If only I could see them up-close, I could tell that he has the most beautiful eyes that I've seen in my entire life. Rather, even imagining it says it all. He has the most beautiful eyes that I've" seen"._

"_Fair skin…"_

_My father told me that my mother's skin was fair. I never got the chance to see them because of my blindness. Still, when he touched my hands , firmly pressing them like that, I remembered how Father held my hands when he was teaching me sign language at an early age, so that I could earlier comprehend things. At night, he used to touch my hand whenever I get to sleep…especially during a storm. I've always been afraid of thunderstorms. A struck of lightning makes me die of fear inside. The rain makes me sad. I couldn't help but to wish that it'll stop soon, for I fear that another thunder will strike again. But, as long as I could feel Father's hands holding me for a long time, never letting them go until I fall asleep, I'll always feel that I'll be safe._

"_177 centimeters…"_

_I think I should start making small sculptures of people. Not only their faces. Shocking as it seems, he's a tall guy for a high school student. No…he was supposed to be in college. Hehe, I guess he got screwed up due to some circumstances, I guess. Even if he could be the funny and happy-go-lucky guy, it doesn't mean that he can't be responsible for making something out of his life. _

"_A well-pointed nose…"_

_Now, I am beginning to imagine how good-looking he is. I never thought that someone…someone as youngly handsome as him will become my friend. On top of that, he's determined to be one, in spite of our differences. He could do more things than I do. I know that. Yet, I liked that fact that he's my best friend…and I'm looking forward for that day when my best friend will save me…being the total hero himself._

"_Fine lips…"_

_So much for a juvenile like him. There's no doubt that this guy is my best friend. Those lips will always utter words to cheer me up, encouraging me to do the things that I love. Those lips will always tell me to act natural, showing myself to all without hiding something from them. My best friend tells me to overcome my inhibitions, so that I could be more proud of who I am._

_Finally…I'm done with the scuplture._

_At some point, I finished it before bedtime. It's a success._

_I tried to sleep that night…but I can't._

_Strange…this has never happened to me before._

_Memories are coming back again in my head. I try hampering those reminiscences to rewind in my mind; I never thought that these feelings are beginning to return slowly to me. _

_I could hear the soft tick of the clock near me. I perfectly know that the night's getting late. I could feel the loneliness in the air. I am not afraid to sleep alone in my room, since I got used living on my own here in my house for years ever since my parents left me._

_It's just that…I realized that…I'm a human. Humans feel loneliness and sadness when they are on their own, even if they don't admit it. No matter of they're deaf, mute, or blind…the main point is, they tend to get sad when they knew that they couldn't do everything at the maximum level._

_No…In not __depreciating myself. I already accepted what I have._

_The thing is…lonesomeness is daunting. I fear loneliness ever since, without admitting it directly to myself. All this time…I am afraid._

* * *

><p>You were inside your house, spending your cloudy Saturday morning inside your room. You've been busy practicing playing (favorite musical instrument) for a couple of hours after doing household chores. Despite being blind, you can handle things well in your home. You make sure that you're doing well in keeping the rooms clean, the furnitures free of dirt and cobwebs, bedsheets and tablecloths washed and clean. You do this everyday after school. Without a sweat, you got used to all the work, that you find the chores a piece of cake to perform.<p>

As you are practicing, you heard the door bell ringing. You stood up and headed for the door. As you held the knob, you asked first who rang the bell.

"Who is it?"

"Hey, dude! It's me. Open up."

Hearing that familiar voice startled you a little. And so, you opened the door slowly, feeling that presence standing in front of you.

"Oh, it's you. What's up?" you said, smiling at your best friend, Alfred.

"Well…I-I…I'm here to ask you something. A favor, yeah, I want to ask a favor from you." Alfred said directly, his voice sounded shaky.

Feeling unsure of this, you led Aflred to the living room, offering him a seat. As you sat on the soft couch, you sighed.

"So…what is it, Al?" you asked, waiting for your bestfriend to respond.

You heard him letting out a deep sigh.

"Would you mind i-if I-I'll stay here for a couple of days? Y-You see, I already left home." Alfred reliped, sensing that weird sad tone in his voice.

"What happened? D-Don't tell me that your…" you asked worried as you stood up and walked towards him.

"Yeah…they already decided to file it. Since I am already of legal age, they decided to let me go." Alfred confessed, making you to took a gentle hold of his shoulder.

"You know what? It's not that I'm sad of leaving my parents like this. I was supposed to be on my own by the time I reached eighteen. The problem is, I couldn't leave them without settling everything between us before I go. Didn't I tell you why I repeated high school, (Name)?" Alfred asked, this time, soft sobs escaping from his lips.

You were surprised to witness this. You know that Alfred is a cheerful guy; you even thought that a person like him will never get sad, lonely, upset or possess ill emotions like ordinary people do.

As you soothingly rubbed his back, you could hear him, whimpering like a child to his mother after being bullied by his playmates.

"N-No…you didn't." you uttered softly.

"My mother caught my father cheating on her. That's not all. My Dad's a big-time gambler and a wine sucker. He always beats her at night, every time I get home. He's been like that for years; I thought that he'll change for the better. I never thought that things will get worse. I wished I never accepted him in the first place. T-That son of a…damn it! Bastard!"

You heard the loud thud on the table; feeling that Alfred took a hard blow on it. You hurriedly held his hands, until you felt that his right hand was covered with a liquid. As you took a sniff of it, you got so shocked to found out that Alfred's right fist is bleeding.

"D-Don't hurt yourself…please…d-don't do this…" you said, letting out a cry.

Alfred held your shoulder and patted your head lightly. His right hand was wobbling terribly, because of the pain.

"No…I can endure this, (Name). Don't worry 'bout this. I'll be alright." he told you reaasuringly.

"No, Al. I'll go and get the first-aid kit." you spoke in a hurry and ran to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Ouch!"<p>

You chuckled as you heard Alfred winced in pain, while you treated his hand. Probably, he hurted his fist too much. You took a swab of cotton with alcohol on it, and then wiped it slolwy on Alfred's wound with care. A short shriek came out from Alfred; yet, he took a few breaths just to ignore the ache.

After a few minutes, you're done treating his wound. As you packed your first-aid kit, Alfred held you hand.

"I'll take care of this, man. You already did too much for me today." he said as he helped you picking up the remaining bandages and cotton swabs on the table.

You let him do the job as he went to the bathroom quietly. Suddenly, you heard soft splashes of water in there. Smiling, you took a comfortable seat on the couch, waiting for him to come back.

You wondered how hard it must be for Alfred to handle his problem with his parents. All you knew is that, his parents always fight each other. Since Alfred's their only child, he never have brothers or sisters to confide his problems with. You are aware that it was this same problem which affected your best friend to stop finishing his study in high school, and instead, decided to apply for work, in order to help his mother, who was a mere grocery cashier that time. You knew how eager Alfred was to make his parents be together again, by doing simple, good things for them. But things didn't ran smooth for him.

As Alfred returned from the bathroom, you are lost in your thoughts.

Out of the blue, he tapped your shoulders, which shocked you. Almost running out of air, you leaped out from your seat, panting.

"WHAT THE? YOU SCARED ME, ALFRED!" you yelled scarily.

Alfred laughed out loud.

"HEY, CHILL DOWN! HAHAHAHAHA! SORRY!" he said, still laughing noisily.

You stood up and slapped his back hardly. Alfred yelped.

"HEY, THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Alfred shouted back.

You laughed. "Now, we're even."

"Geez, I'm hungry." your best friend mumbled.

"So…want to have McDonald's for dinner?" you asked him. You knew that McDonald's is Alfred's precious haven. At times, he'll call that red and yellow building as his piece of heaven on earth.

You sensed that he's smiling now, as he wrapped his arm around your shoulder and chuckled.

"You are really my best friend, (Name), aren't you?" Alfred said to you.

You grinned. "Idiot."

* * *

><p>Ever since that day, the two of you are living together in your house. Every morning, he'll walked with you on your way to school. By afternoon, he'll fetch you, and then, both of you will spend the rest of day doing random fun things and stuff which you usually do.<p>

At weekends, Alfred will help you doing the chores. You couldn't deny that your best friend could be a sweetie at times. You never knew how caring your best friend is - there were times when he didn't allow you to wash the bedsheets, curtains and tablecloths by yourself; there were these moments when he volunteered to cook lunch, and sometimes, treating you dinner. You never imagined how this young, obnoxious guy could be a romantic poet when he tries making poems, which all in all, you find hilarious because he's a damn sucker for poetry; he really sucks at it. You even have these times when you're teaching him how to make clay sculptures during afternoons. There are days when he'll take you to amusement parks or plazas, while witnessing the sunset together. Even though, you couldn't see the sun going down before your eyes, the chilly wind blowing to your skin always tell you that night is starting to fall down.

The most funny thing that you did with him was when he decided to dress costumes during occasions. The last thing that you wore was the alluring Wonder Woman costume on Halloween. Actually, you never agreed on wearing it; still, Alfred never gave up on persuading you to wear it. At last, finally agreeing on Alfred's idea; the two of you became the "Darlings of the Evening" on that day.

A few years went by. Alfred finally got a job as a part-time messenger. He told you that he wanted to graduate high school; this is why he decided to work to sustain himself. He even told you that he'll share his salary with you. Feeling so honored, and at the same time, happy inside, you let him work.

* * *

><p><strong><em>WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER FOR THREE STRAIGHT YEARS.<em>**

**_I COULDN'T IMAGINE HOW MY LIFE CHANGED IN AN INSTANT, EVER SINCE THAT DAY WHEN I DECIDED TO MOVE INTO HER HOUSE. I KNOW THAT I SHOULDN'T DONE THAT ANYWAY, because A MAN NEVER DOES SOMETHING AS STUPID AND COWARD AS THAT._**

**_yEAH…I BECAME SO STUPID. _**

**_BUT, THAT IS THE MOST STUPID CHOICE THAT I NEVER REGRETTED._**

**_NEVER._**

**_THERE ARE MOMENTS WHEN PEOPLE THOUGHT THAT WE ARE A COUPLE; THEY CAN'T STOP ASKING (NAME) IF THAT IS TRUE OR NOT. aS WE ALWAYS SAY, WE ARE BEST FRIENDS, PARTNERS-IN-CRIME, ALL-TIME BUDDIES…JUST FRIENDS._**

**_WE BECAME THE BEST OF FRIENDS WHO NEVER DARE LEAVING EACH OTHER'S BACKS. WE ARE BEST FRIENDS; WE MAKE SURE THAT NO ONE WILL BE LEFT BEHIND, AND NO ONE WILL LIVE WITHOUT THE OTHER._**

**_BEST FRIENDS. THAT'S WHAT WE ARE FOR THE PAST THREE YEARS._**

**_I don't KNOW WHETHER I SHOULD FEEL HAPPY ABOUT IT._**

**_NO…I MEAN…I AM NOT SURE IF I AM CONTENTED ABOUT THIS OR NOT._**

**_BECAUSE, THE TRUTH IS…THE BIG TRUTH IS…I don'T WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH HER MY ENTIRE LIFE._**

**_I KNOW THAT I SOUND SELFISH RIGHT NOW. BUT, THIS IS HOW I FEEL. _**

**_THAT VERY DAY WHEN I FIRST LAID MY EYES UPON HER CHANGED EVERYTHING. I NEVER FELT sympathy FOR HER; NOR SHOWED ANY SIGN OF PITY FOR HER, BECAUSE OF HER CONDITION._**

**_I KNOW THIS SOUNDS CORNY OR WHATEVER PEOPLE CALLS IT; BUT WHEN I SAW HER FOR THE FIRST TIME, I NEVER FELT THAT NERVOUS BEFORE. I EVEN QUESTIONED MYSELF WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED THAT DAY. I LOOKED AT HER…AND I HAVE TO SAY, SHE'S THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PERSON THAT I'VE SEEN IN THIS WORLD. I'M DEAD SERIOUS, DUDE._**

**_HER EYES WERE SO STUNNING; HER HAIR FALLING PERFECTLY LIKE THAT WAS STRIKING; AND THAT FACE…THAT LOVELY FACE INSTANTLY CAUGHT MY HEART IN NO TIME. IN FACT, I ADMIT THAT SHE LOOKS ABSOLUTELY PERFECT._**

**_AT FIRST, I THOUGHT THAT SHE COULD SEE. HOWEVER, WHEN I SAW HER MAKING THOSE CLAY SCULPTURES WITHOUT EVEN LOOKING AT THEM, I TRIED TO BLOCK HER EYES WITH ONE HAND. SHE NEVER RESPONDED. THAT'S THE TIME WHEN I DISCOVERED THAT SHE'S BLIND._**

**_IT WAS THEN THAT I REALIZED THAT…IT'S NOT JUST HER FACE AND HER ENTIRE BEING OUTSIDE THAT STRUCK MY HEART. _**

**_EVERY SINGLE DAY THAT I AM WITH HER IS PURE HEAVEN. EACH TIME I WAKE UP IN THE MORNING, SHE IS THE FIRST PERSON THAT I'LL SEE IS NOTHING BUT BLISS. I NEVER THOUGHT THAT MY LIFE WILL BE MUCH HAPPIER WITH HER AROUND. SHE KNOWS EVERY INCH OF ME; SHE KNOWS WHEN I'M HAPPY, UPSET OR ANGRY. SHE EXACTLY KNOWS HOW TO MAKE ME SMILE. SHE EVEN KNOWS HOW TO TAKE MY TEARS AWAY WHEN SHE SEES ME CRYING, EVEN IF I DO MY BEST TO HIDE MY TEARS FROM HER, SO THAT I'LL NEVER CAUSE ANY BURDEN TO HER. _**

**_I GOT THE OPPORTUNITY TO KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT HER AS DAYS WENT BY. I TOOK THE CHANCE TO KNOW WHAT ARE HER LIKES, HER BIGGEST FEARS, HER DREAMS, HER INHIBITIONS, AND EVEN THOSE SIMPLE THINGS WHICH SHE LOVES. ALL OF THOSE THINGS WHICH I FIND BEAUTIFUL ABOUT HER TAUGHT ME MANY THINGS. SHE TAUGHT ME HOW TO LIVE YOUR LIFE AS IT IS YOUR LAST. SHE TAUGHT ME TO APPRECIATE THE THINGS THAT I HAVE; AND TO LOVE THOSE PEOPLE WHO ARE AROUND ME._**

**_AT TIMES, I FEEL JEALOUS AT HER. SHE HAD OVERCOME EVERYTHING, EVEN IF SHE CAN'T SEE. LOSING YOUR SENSE OF SIGHT WAS ONE OF THE MOST TRAGIC LIFE CHALLENGES THAT A PERSON COULD HAVE. I COULD TELL THAT I AM FORTUNATE THAT I WAS BORN WITHOUT ANY LOSING MY SAY THAT YOU'RE LUCKY IF YOU HAVEN'T BEEN BORN BLIND._**

**_BUT, FOR ME, IT'S THE OTHER WAY AROUND. _**

**_SHE IS WAY LUCKIER THAN I AM. _**

**_SHE LIVED HER LIFE PEACEFULLY, AND THAT KIND OF LIFE IS SOMETHING WHICH I HAVEN'T EXPERIENCED. _**

**_I ADMIRE HER FOR BEING A STRONG PERSON. I KNOW THAT THIS IS AN IRONIC THING TO CONFESS, BUT, ACTUALLY, SHE IS BRAVER THAN ME. SHE IS A TOUGH, BEAUTIFUL WOMAN…THAT'S WHAT THAT I LIKE ABOUT HER._**

**_NO…_**

**_I LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT HER. _**

**_ACTUALLY…I LOVE HER._**

**_YES…I LOVE HER…MORE THAN A BEST FRIEND. EVER SINCE THAT DAY…I AM ALREADY IN LOVE WITH HER._**

**_THAT MOMENT, I MADE A PROMISE TO HER. I SWORE THAT I'LL BE HER BEST FRIEND. I'LL BE THE ONE WHO'LL BE AROUND TO CATCH HER WHEN SHE FALLS. I'LL BE THAT PERSON WHO'LL TAKE HER HAND TO GUIDE HER ON HER WAY. I'LL BE THAT HERO WHO'LL SAVE HER WHEN SHE'S IN DISTRESS. _**

**_THIS TIME, I HAVE A NEW PROMISE TO MAKE:_**

**_I'LL LOVE HER…MORE THAN THIS LOVE THAT I'M SHOWING TO HER AS HER FRIEND. I DON'T WANT JUST TO BE FRIENDS WITH HER._**

**_I WANT HER…TO BE MINE; AND I'LL KEEP HER INSIDE MY HEART FOREVER. I SWEAR THAT I'LL KEEP MY PROMISE TO HER AS LONG AS I LIVE. NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, SHE'LL ALWAYS BE MY LOVE._**

**_I WISH I COULD TELL THESE THINGS STRAIGHTLY TO HER…BUT HOW? THIS IDEA OF MAKING A CONFESSION OF MY LOVE FOR HER WILL DEFINITELY CHANGE OUR FRIENDSHIP. I KNOW THAT ONCE I'VE DONE THIS, OUR RELATIONSHIP WILL CHANGE FOREVER. I'M NOT SO SURE IF SHE LOVES ME BACK, JUST AS I DO. _**

**_WHAT IF SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME BACK?_**

**_I DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN. _**

**_WORSE, I DON'T WANT TO LOSE HER._**

**_AND, THAT'S THE ONLY THING THAT I'M AFRAID OF._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>A<em>/N: Feeling CLIFF-hanged?**

**Watch out for the last (perhaps) chapter of this story. I'll do my best not to keep you waiting. SO, I'm apologizing for future delays, in advance! **

**Enjoy reading, dudes! READ, RATE, AND REVIEW! **


	3. Suddenly, I

February.

The faculty administration in your school announced that there will be a school promenade for all junior and senior students this month. The crowd cheered with excitement and joy; you couldn't avoid but to feel nervous about this.

Actually…this is your first time attending a school prom. Social events like this always give you weird thrills of awkwardness, anxiety, and undeniable excitement.

Unexpected as it seems, you never thought that your school will be having this school dance for the likes of you. You usually hear this word from your classmates; sharing you stories of their brothers', sisters', and cousins' experiences when they attended their own promenade in their schools.

All along, you thought that school promenades are meant for "normal people".

With a sigh, you let out a small smile.

Somehow, you thought that everything will be going to turn out fine.

* * *

><p>When you arrived home, you rushed into your bedroom without noticing your best friend, who was busy playing video games in the living room.<p>

After a few minutes, you lay down on your bed after you searched your entire closet. Obviously, you are looking for a nice dress to wear for the school prom.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Until then, you heard Alfred's voice, calling you.

"Hey, (Name)! Are you OK?" he said.

Smiling, you opened the door, letting your best friend in.

"Yeah, Al. Actually, I'm busy looking for a dress to wear for the upcoming prom in our school. In fact, I can't help but to feel so excited about it." you confessed as you sat down on the bed.

Alfred sat beside you.

"Wow! School proms, huh? I used to attend one..when I was in junior high. Haven't I told you yet that we're going to have a JS Prom as well?" he asked.

"When?" you asked back.

"Hmm…on the last Saturday of the month." Alfred replied.

"Really? Our prom's going to be held on that same day." you said.

"Whoa! Sweet!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Yeah, I can't wait!" you replied cheerfully.

"So…" Alfred blurted and sighed.

"S-So…what?" you said.

"Did you already have your escort for the prom?"

"What do you mean 'escort'?"

You heard him laughing at you. Your face unavoidably let out a staggered look.

"Hey…what are you talking about?"

"I mean…do you have a date for your school prom?" Alfred simply said, which made you let out an "Oh" sound, realizing the whole 'escort' thing. Since this is your first time, you asked your best friend again.

"What about you? Do you have a…date for your school prom?" you told him straightly.

"Well…I'm planning to ask this girl to be her escort for the promenade. But, dude, I guess it'll took me a hell of a time to convince her going out with me to the prom." Alfred said, his voice sounded shy.

You chuckled.

"Oh, come on, Alfred F. Jones! You're not the type of person who gets shy to ask a girl to be your date at the prom! Well…why don't you go now and ask her out? What will you know if she agrees, right?" you said, trying to persuade your best friend to ask that particular girl out.

"B-But…" Alfred told you anxiously, as you held his hands happily and dragged him out of your bedroom.

Out of the blue, Alfred held your shoulders, stopping you from walking further.

"W-Wait for a moment, man! What if…we go out now and look for formal clothes to wear for our school proms? A nice idea, huh? What'cha gonna' say, (Name)?" Alfred quickly uttered, thus making you startled a bit.

"Hmmm…now that you mentioned that…sounds nice, Al." you told him, grabbing his wrists with an excited mood on your face.

Alfred just laughed at you. "Whoa, you changed your mind in an instant, man."

* * *

><p><em>We went to a boutique shop near the shopping mall on the main highway. While busy searching for a nice, decent formal attire to wear on their school prom, Alfred tugged my shirt's sleeve.<em>

"_Hey, this one suits you, (Name). Try this dress on."_

_An unexpected feeling leaped within me. _

_My best friend was looking a dress for me._

_As he handed that dress to me, I couldn't express what I felt that time. I don't know what to say. It's as if I got dumbfounded by what Alfred did. Sometimes, I couldn't avoid thanking him in secret for a thousand times._

_When Alfred pulled my arm as we went to the fitting room, he patted my back._

"_Just call me if you need help, dude. I'll be right here outside." he told me as he closed the door._

_When I found myself alone inside the small-spaced fitting room, I slowly took my clothes off and tried the dress on. I'm almost done with it; when all of a sudden, the zipper at the back of the dress just won't go up. It took me minutes, trying my best zip it on; but no good. The zipper's stuck at the middle part of my back._

_I felt intimidated to ask for my best friend's help. If only I could, still…the situation isn't good for the two of us. It was then that I noticed this awkward rush flowing through my cheeks and my veins._

"_Gyah! I don't have any options left!" I thought as I turned the knob; letting the door slightly opened. I peeped, aiming to call Alfred._

"_Al…are you there?" I said softly._

_No one answered. I'm starting to get nervous._

"_Al…Alfred…where are you?" I said again._

_This time, I heard his voice beside my ear._

"_Is there anything I can do for you?" Alfred suddenly said out of nowhere._

_I almost stumbled out of the fitting room, feeling shocked. I heard my best friend giggling; his voice almost annoyed me; yet, I sensed that he's beginning to use his "power tricks" on me again._

"_WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU SURPRISED ME?" I said, almost shouting at Alfred irritatingly._

"_Easy there, (Name)! I am just planning to tell you that I brought you a pair of silver high heels to match your dress. That's why I left you for a moment." Alfred said._

_I sighed, feeling somewhat ashamed of what I did._

"_S-Sorry, Al. I-It's just that…I-I…" I told him, my cheeks were seemingly burning in embarrassment._

"_You need help?" he blurted._

_Finally, I nodded._

"_So, what's the problem, y'all?" Alfred asked._

"_Looks like the zipper's stuck, and I can't zip it up. C-Could you help me with it?" I whispered. _

"_Oh…" Alfred simply uttered, until I felt his presence coming in the fitting room. With a rush, I leaned my back on the wall, feeling so intimidated. _

_There was a moment of silence, before Alfred finally asked me something._

"_Could you turn around, (Name)?"_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Could you turn around, (Name)?"<strong>_

_**She blinked her eyes in disbelief. **_

_**Probably, she couldn't believe what I just said.**_

"_**W-What?"**_

_**I let out a light laugh as I placed my arm upon her shoulder.**_

"_**Geez, don't worry. It's not that I'm trying to sneak a look on you or something. Let me help you with that zipper." I told her; until I let my hands turn her body slowly. **_

_**I heard her letting out a nippy shriek when I finally saw the "problem".**_

_**The zipper of the dress that I picked for her was stuck. In some way, I thought of an idea to solve it. With both hands, I slowly held the dress, allowing one of my hands to pull the zipper up. It so happened that I accidentally realized one thing:**_

"_**I don't know that (Name) has fair skin…"**_

"_**Shit!" I thought as I mentally slapping myself.**_

_**When the problem's fixed, (Name) turned around.**_

"_**Thank you." she said, finally flashing that smile on me.**_

_**I couldn't help but to blush as I looked at her face. Not until I entirely saw her wearing the dress that I chose for her. All of a sudden, I got excited. I handed the silver high heels to her.**_

"_**TRY THIS ON!" I yelped.**_

_**With a chuckle she told me to chill down.**_

"_**Seems like you're more excited than I am, huh?" she uttered, as I helped her putting the high heels on her feet.**_

_**I walked out of the fitting room and sat on the gray couch, waiting for (Name) to come out.**_

_**In a while, she stepped out from the fitting room, wearing that (d/c), (d/l) dress and the high heels. When I stared at her, I felt this unexpected emotion inside me.**_

_**I was amazed…seriously; I was stunned to see my best friend in that kind of attire. **_

"_**(Name) was so beautiful in that dress…"**_

_**This is a thing that I couldn't deny. **_

_**What I'm trying to say is that…she's already beautiful. Still, that dress made her some sort of a goddess. **_

_**Watching her turning around in a slow spin made her look like a princess. Her fine looks totally matched her dress and those dashing high heels that I picked for her. No…she looked like an angel in that dress.**_

_**She stepped forward, asking me if she looked alright in that dress.**_

_**I couldn't stop myself now.**_

_**I stood up and held her hands. I smiled, without realizing that my cheeks are getting damn red. Good grief, she couldn't see my face blushing like a tomato.**_

_**It was then that I finally spitted these words to her. Even I couldn't imagine saying that bluntly to a girl…most especially to my best friend.**_

* * *

><p>"No…you looked so beautiful in that dress, (Name)."<p>

Those words made your heart skipped a few beats, until you managed to keep yourself calm.

"R-Really? T-Thanks, Alfred." you simply whispered.

It took you both a while to realize that you were standing still, holding each other's hands. In an instant, you felt Alfred's hands letting go of your hold, as he laughed boisterously.

"YOU ARE VERY MUCH WELCOME! I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND, RIGHT? AND, HEROES EXACTLY KNOW WHAT THEIR DAMSELS IN DISTRESS NEED IN CASES LIKE THESE!" Alfred told you, still laughing his heart out.

You can't help but to laugh as well, trying to hide your blushing face.

And so, the day ended up well for the two of you.

That night, as the two of you finished dinner, you decided to watch "Twilight: Breaking Dawn (Part 1)". Since it's a Friday night and there are no classes tomorrow, Alfred invited you to have a movie marathon with him. You had finished your homework hours ago, and you're not sleepy yet. So, you agreed to spend the rest of the night with your best friend, watching movies. It's then that you both came up with the decision to watch the first part of the last Twilight saga movie.

When the wedding scene of the movie played, you asked Alfred to describe how Bella Swan's wedding dress looks like. Alfred never failed you; he described all the details to you, one at a time. You decided to draw the dress, based on how Alfred described it to you. After a few minutes, you came up with a beautiful sketch of the wedding dress.

"WOW! THIS IS SO COOL, MAN! Could you draw Edward's wedding tuxedo too?" Alfred whined happily while looking at your drawing.

You smiled as you nodded in agreement. As usual, your best friend told you what Edward Cullen's wedding attire looks like. You too came up with the exact picture of Edward's attire as seen in the movies. Even without seeing it, you already have pictures of Bella's wedding dress and Edward's wedding attire in your mind.

As the movie keeps on playing, you slightly yawned. Alfred, who was sitting next to you, gradually put his arm around your shoulder, letting you lean on his shoulder. Soon, you heard him talking to you softly.

"Sleepy?" he said.

"Uhmmm…a little. But don't worry, Al. We'll finish this movie together. We're getting at the best part, didn't we?" you answered.

Alfred just laughed lightly, leaning his head towards yours. You could feel his warmth beside you, making you feel safe and secured.

When you felt that you're really sleepy, you mumbled something:

"I wish I could wear that wedding dress someday."

* * *

><p>Hearing those words made Alfred shocked.<p>

However, he can't help smiling to himself.

When the movie has ended, he saw you sleeping beside him, he sighed. He took a pillow and slowly held your head, placing it on the soft pillow. He took his time to place your body comfortably on the sofa. As for him, he sat down on the carpeted floor beside you. He placed a big thick blanket and prepared his pillows on it. He even put a blanket on you quietly, trying not to wake you up.

He stared at you; wearing a grin upon his face.

Alfred turned off the lights; and made himself fell into a deep, good sleep beside you.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WA! WA! WA! I'M HAVING A GOOD TIME WRITING THIS FAN FICTION! So...I decided to make this fan fic a four-part story. I was thinking if I should add MORE fluff...I mean...the LEMON stuff and that sort...hehehehehe! What do you think? (P.S. I want to try writing a LEMON part...I hope that I could do this! GYAAAAAHHHH! *blushes*)**

**FOR ALL THOSE WHO ARE HAVING THEIR SCHOOL PROMS, ENJOY THE MOMENT, GUYS! THIS IS A ONCE-IN-A-LIFETIME OPPORTUNITY IN OUR TEENAGE LIVES. I EXPERIENCED THAT ALREADY IN HIGH SCHOOL; I HAVE TO SAY...MY PROM EXPERIENCE WAS UNFORGETTABLE! :) :) :)**

**ENJOY READING! READ, RATE, REVIEW!  
><strong>


	4. Darkness Turns to Light 1

**READER'S P.O.V.:**

The day finally came.

Two hours before the promenade, I was in the middle of cleaning my room when my best friend suddenly appeared, almost crashing the door.

"Hey, check this out, dude! What'cha goin' to say? Isn't this awesome?"

"What are you wearing, Al?" I asked, since I can't see and the only thing that'll help me to visualize my best friend's look, is that he'll tell me what he's wearing.

"Hmmm...let's see...I am wearing my super awesome pinstriped black tuxedo that we bought at the shop! Oh, don't forget the shiny leather shoes too." he told me. hearing that immature, yet innocent voice of his.

Now, these things are coming into my mind while listening to him attentively: He mentioned that his sandy blonde hair was neatly combed, except with his hair antenna sticking out, standing proudly onto his head. He also said that he's still wearing his glasses, but then, I wondered how does he look like without them.

My thoughts were almost drifting away while I'm imagining myself, looking at my best friend from head to toe. All of a sudden, I could feel butterflies in my stomach; the heat almost burning my cheeks. If only I could blink my eyes now, I already done that.

But no...I was imagining my bestfriend wearing that tux. Boy, there's no doubt that he looked absolutely...handsome in his tuxedo. He became a sore for my eyes, that I couldn't take my sight off of him...not in a literal sense, but the fact that I am imagining him means I am "seeing" him too.

In a while, I could hear him calling my name for several times. I lost count, but I am sure that he noticed me...the way that I reacted, even if I hope that he doesn't noticed it. If only I could see, at least, I'll be able to save myself from this feeling that I'm having. Then, I'll be able to hide my emotions from him.

"(Name), are you OK?" Alfred asked me, holding my hand.

"O-Oh, yeah, I'm fine. You look wonderful, Al." I told him, trying to gain my composure.

I heard him sigh. Though we both know that I am blind, I know that for him, this reality doesn't matter. My best friend's the only one who can accept everything of me.

He laughed. "Why don't you try the dress that we bought at the shop? I mean...I can't wait to see you wearing it, dudette!"

I slightly smiled. "OK, OK, Mister! Just wait outside. I'll be done in a while."

* * *

><p><strong>ALFRED'S P.O.V.:<strong>

It took me almost half-an-hour waiting for (Name).

I wonder what she's doing inside her room. I mean, it's natural for girls to get themselves ready for occasions like this...and I bet that they'll make sure that they will be at their best, and things like that.

But wait, my best friend's blind...how will she able to fix herself, anyway?

But, as I looked at my wristwatch, I couldn't help but to ask myself when (Name) will come out of her room.

"Hey, man! Are you done?" I asked, feeling slightly impatient for waiting for her.

"ALMOST DONE!" she exclaimed.

I heard the door opened.

My eyes went wide as I saw a different (Name) in front of me.

I have to say...I never regretted buying that dress for her. Because, she looked so beautiful...and undeniably hot in that dress. Not to mention the way she looked that day...she almost made me breathless.

Her (h/l) hair falling perfectly in those gorgeous locks, her face wearing make-up, complementing her dress. Her (e/c) eyes, though blind, looked lively and shining with light right before my eyes. Her cheeks looked faintly rosy, but the most striking part is...her lips...her lips covered in that glossy lipstick. They looked...

"No...this couldn't be happening to me..." I muttered, now mentally cursing myself for thinking such things.

One thing that I realized just now?

**_I never knew how lovely my best friend is with make-up on._**

I mean...she is beautiful without it...but I could see the fine features of her face as I stared at her for so long. And that make-up made her face stand out.

I slapped my face, regaining my drifting mind back to reality.

"Whoa..." I uttered.

"How do I look?" (Name) asked as she spin around, slowly but gracefully.

"YOU LOOK GORGEOUS, BABE!" I exclaimed, holding her shoulder.

She smiled as her eyes were glued on me. That genuine smile on her face made me flutter...in a weird kind of way. Seriously, I don't know what to do or to say next.

If only she could see, I am so like busted right now for blushing in front of her.

I let out a slight cough, breaking the silence between us.

"Let's go." I told her while finely putting her hand onto my arm.

"Whatever you say, Jones." she said.

The two of us walked together, hand in hand. I recognized her body, shivering. It must be the cold wind, I thought. I took off my bomber jacket and wrapped it onto her body.

My best friend smiled a bit. I just smiled back.

Nevertheless, she is remarkable. Looks like I underestimated her. She made herself look beautiful, and I never thought that she had done it perfectly well.

"Damn it..." I muttered to myself after finding myself stealing glances at (Name).

* * *

><p>You and Alfred reached the school gate, five minutes before the promenade. Hearing the noise around you, you felt that everybody's starting to arrive. You could hear laughter and exchange greetings; you even heard those guys asking the girls to escort them inside.<p>

You turned around, realizing that your best friend was holding your back. His hands, firmly supporting your body as he led you inside, made your heart leap. You couldn't avoid blushing at it; you tried not to blush, though.

"No...this doesn't mean anything..." you thought.

You knew that you're almost reaching your destination; until a voice startled you.

It was a feminine voice, calling your best friend.

"ALFIE!"

You knew who that is.

By her voice, you know that it was one of those girls whom Alfred was talking about.

Chelsea, the famous cheerleader in your school. "The tall, beautiful, athletic auburn-haired lady with a bucket of charms and wits" as what your best friend told you. Alfred told you that she has these mischievous hazel eyes that will surely make a man sway off of his feet, and that sweet smile that will definitely take their hearts away.

The first time that Alfred saw her was when he visited you at the art room one day, when you asked him to bring those oil paints for you. He saw her practicing along with the rest of the squad at the oval. From then on, he never ceased telling you how he likes Chelsea.

You knew that you had no match for her. Worse, you knew that she's your best friend's crush.

Alfred greeted back as he shouted happily. Footsteps approaching; you could feel the blood rushing into your veins, your head beginning to get heavy. Your chest started pounding heavily.

"HEY, DUDETTE! NICE DRESS!" your best friend said.

The feminine voice giggled. "Oh, you're a great teaser, Alfie! How sweet of you! Thanks!"

"Why wouldn't I give any compliments to a stunning babe like ya'? You look amazing! No joke!" Alfred said back, this time, the feminine voice laughed.

"Thank you, Al! Why don't you give me a call later after the prom?" Chelsea asked, causing your heart to panic.

"Oh, sure thing! Anything for you!" Alfred answered.

As you listened at their conversation, your pulse began to beat fast. This damn adrenaline rush tells you to step back...and run away. But then, you couldn't move. You knew that doing it wouldn't be nice, in the first place.

"What am I going to do?" you thought desperately.

* * *

><p>Now that the three of you arrived at the venue, Alfred took your hand.<p>

"So...uhmm...(Name)..." he said, his voice sounded nervous.

"Yeah?" you asked.

"I-I think we should go to your school now..." he said.

"Huh?" you simply uttered, pursing your lip, thinking.

"I-I mean...if you want me to escort you, then I'll take you there."

"B-But...what about your..."

"I'm bored."

"What?"

"Yeah...I'm bored."

"W-Wait...didn't you tell me that you're going to ask the girl that you like to be your date?"

"W-Well...actually...I-I..."

Soon, Chelsea's voice broke the conversation between the two of you, calling Alfred's name in a flirtatious manner. The sound of it instantly made your blood boil annoyingly.

"ALFIE, LET'S DANCE!" she shouted joyfully.

You could hear your best friend, almost whimpering in hesitation, uttering a stammering "W-Wait...hold on, babe!" as Chelsea took him away from you.

Now that you're alone, sitting on your chair as you listen to the slow and sweet music playing, you felt these ill emotions inside your chest, that piercing pain never failed stabbing your heart continuously. Then, as you sensed the gloomy aura surrounding you, you heard someone talking on the microphone.

It was Chelsea.

"May I have your attention, please? All of you? Thanks. I just like to tell you that I, Chelsea Mason, and my good friend, the school varsity star player, Alfred F. Jones, are officially...a couple."

These words made your entire being shattered into tiny shards, like a fragile China vase which fell from the ground and broke into pieces.

You knew that Alfred has been head over heels with this woman since the first time he saw her. You also knew that he never get some sleep because he's been chatting her for months now. You even heard those soft beeps coming from his mobile phone every time he gives this "gorgeous babe" a call or a text message.

And...you PERFECTLY knew that this girl's the one who caught your best friend's heart.

SHE TOTALLY GOT YOUR BEST FRIEND.

And this reality hurt you intensely; your heart would almost burst in such ache that all you can do every night is to cry yourself...and pray that someday, your best friend will notice your feelings.

If only you could see...no, you hate wishing that you can see...not now that Chelsea announced to the entire campus community that she and Alfred are officially...

"No..." you thought, trying not to shed tears tonight.

As Chelsea ended her announcement, the crowd clapped for her.

You had enough of this.

You stood up from your seat and ran away, deciding to head to your school prom yourself.

With tears streaming down to your cheeks, you let out a soft cry as you ran fast, just to get away from the building. At this point, you can't fight the immense pain in your heart as you thought of Alfred and all of the memories that you shared as best friends for years.

Yes, you and him were best friends...and that fact will never, ever change.

The sole thing that you realized just now, is the fact that all this time, you have feelings for Alfred. These feelings which show that you aren't satisfied being just his best friend. Now that he's gone, these emotions that you're having are beginning to collide; your mind getting confused; your heart being torn apart.

"I just committed the biggest mistake of my life...I had fallen in love with my best friend..." your mind told you, thus causing you to cry harder and more bitter.

You are halfway to your destination. You reached the main highway; barefooted, the swell in your feet starting to distract you, since that you ran all the way from there, wearing your high heels.

As you walked straightly, trying to get to the other side of the street, boisterous laughter caught your ears.

You simply ignored these sounds, until you sensed that the laughter had turned into a devious chuckle.

There were these men, walking slurry, their voices sounded hoarse. No doubt, these men were drunk. You tried running away from them, but a pair of strong hands caught your arms. You attempted flipping your arms, defending yourself against these drunk bastards. But then, another pair of hands started tearing your dress, starting from your chest, down to your legs. Sooner, you heard them laughing as they carried you and ran away.

Tears streaming down your cheeks, a broken heart and a down spirit...and now, you are in danger.

You closed your eyes, thinking of your best friend and all of those memories that you shared with him for years. These flashbacks made your heart ache more...and the feeling inside you got more bitter as you struggled to be strong.

You screamed in distress; calling for him. You just...called for him...hoping that he'll come to save you.

It was then that a booming voice came out of nowhere, causing the drunk men to stop running.

The next thing that you heard were footsteps approaching you. Then, a stabbing pain on the back knocked you down entirely as you heard those whimpers, calling for help. You heard angry shouts and terrible curses, before you lost consciousness.


	5. Darkness Turns to Light 2

He rushed her to the nearest hospital, carrying her in his arms. He ran fast, literally.

As he was looking at her, unconscious, he suddenly sensed that sharp stabbing pain in his chest. Honestly, he can't exactly tell what he's feeling: mixed emotions, perhaps. Emotions of guilt...anger...depression...he couldn't really tell. Seeing her in that awful state caused an impact at him. Presently, he was asking himself so many questions that he cannot answer. Worse, he felt that he was the cause of everything that had happened to her.

He could see his world crumbling and falling apart before his eyes. He's beginning to lose his usual confidence when he realized that there's nothing that he could do for her now.

When the nurses saw him, they instantly called for a stretcher and ran towards him. They took her from his hands and carried her to the stretcher. Once she has been laid on that stretcher, the nurses pulled the stretcher with her on it, rushing her into the emergency room. As for him, he just followed them behind. He couldn't stay calm and simply pray that everything will be OK. He must not leave her no matter what. For sure, she'll be more upset if she finds out that her best friend isn't with her.

When they arrived at the door leading to the emergency room, one of the nurses told him to stay outside and wait. Curses, he hates waiting! However, he can't do anything. He slowly nodded and looked for a chair to sit on. Once the door closed, he covered his face with his palms and sighed heavily. His heart was abnormally beating fast; the trembling of his body was disturbing and alarming. His knees was shaking; even his hands were wobbly. He looked at his hands, and then clenched them hardly.

Unexpectedly he stood up and let out his anger by punching his fists onto the wall. His face seemed sour, until his eyes began to shed silent tears. He's the only person on that dim hallway. His voice is the only thing that he can hear.

He sat again on the chair, this time with a blank face. He looked at his now bleeding hands and just cried bitterly in silence . He tried not to cry; unfortunately, his emotions started to unleash from his chest all at once.

"What have I done?" he kept on saying these words in his mind as the night grew colder.

Suddenly he heard a scream. He stood up, only to find a scared female nurse, looking at his bleeding fists with horror.

* * *

><p>Slowly, you opened your eyes. As expected, you can't see anything, except that you felt something warm touching your cheeks. You rose from the bed and sat down, glancing to your left and right. After wards, you heard a whooshing sound to your left side, sensing that somebody had opened the curtains. The warm feeling on your cheeks grew warmer. You covered your cheeks with your hands, and then lifted your head slowly, blinking your eyes confusingly.<p>

"Where am I?" you mumbled.

"Good morning, Ms. (Last Name). You're here at the hospital." a soft-spoken feminine voice told you.

You heard footsteps approaching and then felt that someone's sitting beside you.

Gradually, you moved your head slightly to your left and fortunately, your senses were right.

"Good morning, too, Miss..." you said hesitatingly.

"Mattie! Just call me Mattie, Ms. (Last Name)." the female answered, followed by a light laugh.

You laughed as well.

"Well, rise and shine! It's a beautiful day outside! Do you want me to take you to the garden to breathe some fresh air?" Mattie asked and stood up (of course, you felt that the deep lump on your bed disappeared, realizing that Mattie walked away.).

Hearing those words made you speechless. At that point, you asked yourself if Mattie knows about your condition.

"Come on! Don't be sad, Ms. (Last Name)! Just make a picture of a bright sunny day at the city! That would be a very good sight to see, right?" the nurse told you and laughed again. She was holding some forks and spoons in her hands, based on what you are hearing (you could hear tingling sounds and clashing tones of silverware ringing in your ears).

Suddenly, the captivating aroma of that certain food which you are familiar with filled your nostrils. The, you felt Mattie's presence beside you again as she held your hand and put it onto something flat and hard.

"You're holding the tray now, Ms. (Last Name). Don't worry, I'll help you." the female said towards you.

"Let me guess what's for breakfast today, Ms. Mattie." you told the nurse with a determined voice.

"Hmmm...sounds interesting. Alright, tell me, what's for breakfast?" Mattie asked curiously, though it's obvious that she DOES know the answer.

You sniffed the savory smell of the food in front of you, until you're beginning to have a clear picture of the food inside your mind. Though you cannot see the food before you, you can tell what it is, as if you're seeing it clearly. The texture, the spices which are used in flavoring the dish, and the main ingredients used...all of these things were becoming vivid in your head.

With a smile, you answered, "Beef steak with mushrooms, with a bit of cinnamon and pure delicious gravy. I can even smell the fresh aroma of spinach and celery on top of the steak. Wow! I haven't ate beef steak for years! I missed eating this."

Mattie let out a surprised "Oh!" and clapped her hands happily. You simply chuckled.

"Geez, I've known a few blind patients who became my friends when they arrived here...but you...you are different. I can't believe it! How did you do it?"

"Well, let's see...all you need is imagination and lots of practice and touching." you replied.

"No, I find it difficult, seriously! I cannot do that!" Mattie said.

You nodded and thanked the nurse.

While eating your breakfast, you asked yourself how did you get yourself at the hospital. That would mean that someone saw you last night, and that person was the one who took you here.

And so, you dared asking Mattie if she knows a thing about it, and somehow, you were expecting at her answer.

"By the way, how did I get here?" you said.

"A tall, blonde guy took you here. He was dead worried about you, judging by the looks of his face last night. But you know what? He was cute; his blue eyes and that sandy hair almost took my breath away when I saw him. He was almost crying when he told us to take good care of you many times." Mattie replied directly.

You stopped eating, surprised.

_What the? N-No, that's not possible. H-He's supposed to be at the prom t-that night..._

Your thoughts clouded; unexpectedly you felt your chest starting to get warm and your pulse raced fast. You held you bosom, putting your palms gently and feeling your heart beat.

Mattie, with a hint of concern in her voice, asked you, "Hey, a-are you OK?"

You instantly nodded, letting out a force smile on your face and hoping that the nurse wouldn't notice that you were actually shocked at what you heard.

"I'm OK. It's just that I'm already full. T-The beef steak was great!" you said, trying to maintain your composure towards you new-found friend.

"I'm glad to hear that, Ms. (Last Name)." Mattie said cheerfully.

You sighed in relief.

* * *

><p>After eating your breakfast, Mattie held your white hospital gown for a while as you changed your clothes alone in the restroom. In a few minutes, you are done. You stepped out of the restroom, smiling.<p>

"Finally!" you blurted and approached Mattie slowly.

The nurse held you shoulder and gave you your white hospital gown. You frowned a bit.

"Do I still have to wear this?" you asked.

Mattie laughed at you and sighed. "Why, yes...as long as you're here, you need to wear this."

"OK, if you say so, Ms. Mattie." you answered and chuckled.

"So, do you want me to take you to the gardens?" Mattie asked again.

You blinked.

"Oh...right. I totally need to go out for some fresh air." you replied, smirking.

You heard Mattie laughing once more; she took you out of your room and went out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>Quietly, you were sitting on the bench while Mattie's busy picking red roses from the bushes at the mini-flower park on the left side of the garden. The sweet-smelling fragrance of roses comforted you as they filled your senses gradually. The sky was apparently sunny; you can feel the sun shining down on you with its rays. You woke up because you felt its touch caressing your cheeks; now, you felt its warm embrace around you. The breeze was blowing gently onto your skin as it passed by.<p>

The food that you ate was excellently delicious. You held your stomach and thought smilingly, "I never thought that not all hospitals serve bland food."

You laughed softly, until you came up with a thought again.

"Beef steak..." you mumbled.

That food reminded you of something delicious and appetizing to the human taste; it was something that became a part of you; something that you couldn't miss for a day.

You called Mattie a few times. The nurse approached you, holding a bouquet of roses in her hands (you actually sensed it because you smelled it).

"Yes, Ms. (Last Name)?" Mattie asked.

You sighed and smiled.

"Could you please buy me a hamburger?"

"OK, I will. Just wait for me here." Mattie told me.

* * *

><p><em>Mattie and I ate our hamburgers silently that morning. <em>

_Honestly, I was thinking of him while eating that hamburger. You see, he likes fast food. Though I never ceased reminding him not to eat too much of those greasy food, he never listens. __I even threatened him that he'll die earlier because of a heart attack; he will just say, "THIS HERO WILL NEVER DIE OF EATING FAST FOOD!". __I can't stop laughing every time I tease him about his passion for eating fast food. I can feel that he's really pissed at it. But I'm sure he's not angry at me for being so over-concerned. _

_The two of us used to go at a famous fast food chain...I know that this sounds unbelievable, but the food there tastes great. Al is the best when it comes in describing what's in the menu. I even laughed when he told me that the hamburger there is totally the tastiest and the best in the world.  
><em>

_My head's already lost in the clouds when I felt Mattie's hand touching my shoulder; I slightly moved my head. _

_"Are you OK?" Mattie asked worried._

_I nodded. "Y-Yeah."_

_Silence again._

_I sighed deeply._

_Mattie sighed as well and then spoke._

_"Is that blonde guy your boyfriend?" she asked._

_"W-What?" you mumbled._

_Mattie laughed._

_"Ah, no, no! Sorry! I shouldn't asked that. I guess I had invaded your personal life after asking that nonsense question." the nurse told me until i interrupted._

_"No, he isn't my boyfriend...b-but..." I stammered. I felt the warm sensation upon my cheeks and my eyes are beginning to moisten. That was unexpected, but to be serious, I think I really need to cry and let all my emotions out as early as now._

_Mattie rubbed my back gently and sighed. I knew that she noticed it already. It was then that I found myself crying bitterly on her shoulder. My world has fallen apart the day when I found out that he'll be with the woman he really loves; everything that I dreamed of doing and having with the man that I love for a long time disappeared already._

_"Tell me, is there a problem?" she asked._

_I simply answered her by a slow nod and told her everything. _

_I confessed everything, even if I wasn't that sure if Mattie would understand me. After all, I just met her at the hospital last night. But then, I felt that she's a kind of person whom I could trust. Mattie could be my friend, and I am certain that she is already one when I unhesitatingly told her what's going on between me and Alfred._

_After that long confession, I felt Mattie's arms around me as I sensed that she leaned her head on my shoulder, comforting me. The tears in my eyes kept on falling that moment; somehow, the pain in my heart has lessened when I let my emotions out at her. For sure, Mattie understood what I said._

_The day ended well. My classmates have a visit at my room and brought many fruits and flowers for me. They told me that the entire class missed me so much; my teachers too said that they were concerned about me and they wanted me to get well soon._

_ When the night came, and it's time for me to sleep, I tried closing my eyes, lulling myself to sleep. I failed; what happened at the gardens that morning reminded of Alfred. Embarrassing as this sounds, but I can't fight my feelings anymore. There's no use for me to hide everything, now that I cannot deny that I am falling in love with my best friend._

_I'm hoping that soon, everything will be OK. __I know that one day, Alfred and I will be able to patch things up and simply forget everything that had happened. _ I am hoping that we'll be friends again, so that we will be able to turn back to the good, old days...to return those unforgettable moments that we both shared and to rebind our strong relationship, being the best of buddies as we used to be. ___Still, this reality that I am in love with him is another thing: it's a complex case. My fear of losing the Alfred that I know for years is present...here in my heart. _

_I recalled everything that happened at the prom that night: the announcement that Chelsea made in front of so many people, that mixed feeling of envy, anger and sadness that I felt after hearing that, the complete picture of Alfred's face, shocked about Chelsea's announcement and what I looked like while I was seemingly looking at the two of them being together...all of these things were vividly playing back in my mind. Thinking of these thoughts just drove me insane. I could feel my heart being stabbed by a pierce thorn. The more I thought of Alfred being with Chelsea, the more that I can feel my chest ache._

__I couldn't stop asking myself questions that evening...__

_What if things will never be the same again anymore for both of us? _

_What if Alfred finds out that the reason that I walked out that night at the prom was because of his naivety and daftness? _

_What will he say if I told him that I am mad at him?_

_ What if he finds out that I am deeply jealous every time he mentions Chelsea in his stories?_

_ Does he realize how much he makes me happy every time I am sad? Does he know that I miss him every time he's away? _

_Does he know that every single day, I'm looking forward to hear his laugh and his voice speaking to me in that cheerful tone? _

_Does he know how much I love his corny jokes and cheesy pick-up lines? _

_Does he realize how much I care for him every time he's down or when he is upset, angry or depressed? _

_Although I cannot see him, does he know how much I love everything about him? _

_I know that he's not just a beautiful person inside...even his "good looks" are deeply etched in my mind...does he realize that he's too beautiful for me, that he was already a sore for my eyes? _

_Does he feel the same way for me? _

_Does he love me more than a best friend? _

_Will he love me back? _

_If not, what will happen to us? _

_What will he say when he finds out that I love him?_

_ Should I start forgetting him as early as now? What if I cannot forget him? _

_What will I do?_

_What should I do?_

* * *

><p>He was on his way to that fast food chain for dinner. As he arrived at the entrance, the guard opened the glass door for him. He was greeted by a young female who was one of the crews of that fast food chain.<p>

Usually, Alfred welcomes everybody with his cheerful smile and loud voice, saying a warm, childish "Hello!" with matching thumbs-up. However, tonight's differently sad; the young male doesn't feel like greeting everybody. He doesn't even want to speak to people as he usually do. But, he doesn't want to ignore the smiling face of the female service crew who welcomed him.

And so, he let out a small smile and said, "Hey there."

The service crew led Alfred to the counter to take his order. The blonde patiently waited in line after giving his order to the female.

He looked around, only to find that there were few people eating inside the chain. Alfred sighed; he was supposed to be in Heaven. He was supposed to be happy, now that he is in his secret haven, the place whom he usually calls as his own paradise.

Well, obviously, he is not feeling well at all...

He is alone. For the first time, Alfred felt a sense of emptiness inside him. When the service crew went out with Alfred's order neatly placed on a tray, the blonde thanked the service crew politely and walked away, looking for a spot.

It so happened that he sat beside the glass wall, looking at the city, living the night life.

Also, it happened that it was the same spot where he and (Name) used to sit together.

* * *

><p>He walked home that night, carrying the rest of his order in a plastic bag. For some reasons, he could feel the weight upon his feet as he trod them to (Name's) house.<p>

_**I HEARD THAT (NAME) HAS BEEN DISCHARGED FROM THE HOSPITAL. A CLOSE FRIEND OF HERS TOLD ME THAT NEWS WHEN I DECIDED TO GO THERE TO VISIT HER AFTER CLASS. SHE SAID THAT THE DOCTORS MADE SOME SERIES OF TEST TO CHECK (NAME'S) CONDITION, FORTUNATELY, THEY SAW THAT EVERYTHING'S FINE.**_

_**I FELT RELIEVED WHEN I HEARD THAT GOOD NEWS. I'M GLAD THAT FINALLY MY BEST FRIEND IS ALRIGHT. TO BE HONEST, I WAS DEAD WORRIED ABOUT HER. SEEING HER IN THAT SITUATION THAT NIGHT MADE ME REALIZE THINGS...LOTS OF THINGS. I FELT GUILTY; I NEVER FELT THIS DAMN FRUSTRATED TO MYSELF BEFORE. I ALWAYS THOUGHT THAT I CAN PROTECT HER AT ALL TIMES. I'M VERY CONFIDENT THAT I CAN MAKE MY BEST FRIEND HAPPY, MAKING SURE THAT I'LL NEVER SEE A FROWN ON HER FACE FOR JUST A DAY. I WAS TOO NUMB TO SEE THAT I CANNOT ALWAYS BE BY HER SIDE, ESPECIALLY WHEN THOSE BASTARDS TRIED TO DO SOMETHING HARMFUL TO HER THAT NIGHT.**_

* * *

><p>When he arrived at the doorway, he took out the spare key from his pocket, unlocking the knob and then opened the door.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>IT WAS FUCKING SHIT! I SHOULD BE THE ONE AT THE HOSPITAL THAT NIGHT! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE BEING PLAYED BY THOSE ASSHOLES INSTEAD! IT HAS TO BE ME, NOT (NAME)! IF ONLY I REMAINED BY HER SIDE THAT TIME...IF ONLY I REJECTED CHELSEA TO DANCE WITH HER AND LET (NAME) TO BE MY DANCE FOR THE REST OF THAT PARTY...<strong>_

* * *

><p>The blonde male looked at the window and sighed.<p>

The night's getting late; the entire atmosphere is getting spooky and nonchalant. Though he tried not to be depressed or emotional, the fact that Alfred's thinking of everything that had happened made him sad. The most horrible part of being this gloomy is that he is thinking of (Name).

He looked at the wall clock.

Eleven thirty in the evening...

* * *

><p><em><strong>NO...I WAS TOO SCARED TO TAKE HER FOR A DANCE. I WAS SUPPOSED TO DANCE WITH (NAME); YET, MY INFATUATED FEELINGS FOR CHELSEA TOOK ME UNDER CONTROL.<br>**_

_**YEAH, I LIKE CHELSEA. PERSONALLY, SHE'S MY IDEAL GIRL. THERE ARE LOTS OF BEAUTIFUL THINGS TO DESCRIBE HER. FOR SURE, THE GUYS WILL BE COMPETING TO WIN HER HEART, INCLUDING MYSELF.**_

_**BUT NOW THAT I THOUGHT OF THIS, I THOUGHT OF (NAME)...**_

_**(NAME)...SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND...MY ONE-OF-A-KIND, LOYAL BUDDY! SHE BECAME MY BEST FRIEND, BECAUSE I FELT THAT SHE CAN BE MY BEST PAL. I'M ALWAYS HAPPY WHEN I'M WITH HER; THERE'S NOTHING THAT I CAN SAY BAD TOWARDS HER, BECAUSE EVERYTHING ABOUT HER WAS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE. WE'RE ABSOLUTELY COMMON IN MANY THINGS; SHE WAS THE ONLY PERSON WHO TAUGHT ME HOW TO VALUE MY LIFE AND TO CHERISH EVERY MOMENT THAT I HAVE EVERY DAY. MOST OF ALL, (NAME) IS THE REASON WHY I ALWAYS WORK HARD TO REGAIN MYSELF FROM THE PITS OF SHAME AND VAIN LIVING THAT I WAS BEFORE. **_

_**MY BEST FRIEND BECAME MY INSPIRATION, FRIEND, AND FAMILY...WITHOUT HER, MY LIFE WILL BE EMPTY AND MEANINGLESS. SERIOUSLY, THIS IS REALLY CORNY! BUT IT'S TRUE. WITHOUT (NAME), THERE'LL BE SOMETHING BIG MISSING IN MY LIFE.**_

_**ACTUALLY, (NAME) IS WAY MUCH OF A WARRIOR THAN I BECAUSE OF HER CONDITION. SHE BECAME THE REASON WHY I LEARNED HOW TO BE HAPPY AND SATISFIED WITH THE THINGS THAT I HAVE IN MY LIFE, BECAUSE COMPARED TO HER, I WAS LUCKY. I WAS LUCKY TO BE BORN WITHOUT ANY HANDICAPS; SHE EXISTED IN THIS WORLD, CARRYING THAT BURDEN ON HER SHOULDERS BY THE DAY SHE WAS BORN. I ALWAYS THOUGHT THAT LIFE WAS UNFAIR, CRUEL AND DULL; (NAME) LOOKED AT IT IN ANOTHER PERSPECTIVE. I THOUGHT THAT LIVING ALONE WITHOUT CARING FOR ANYBODY OR ANYTHING AT ALL IS A SATISFYING KIND OF LIFE; (NAME) THOUGHT THAT LIFE IS STILL BEAUTIFUL EVEN WITHOUT SEEING IT, AND IT'LL BE MORE FUN WHEN YOU LIVE YOUR LIVE WITH THE PEOPLE YOU CARE AND LOVE.**_

_**AT THIS POINT, I REALIZED THAT I'M DAMN STUPID...**_

_**I WAS STUPID. PEOPLE ALWAYS TELL ME THAT I DON'T KNOW EVERYTHING; THEY TELL ME THINGS THAT CAN DESTROY ME ENTIRELY. ALL MY LIFE, I AM A LOSER. A TOTAL COMPLETE JERK WHO KNOWS NOTHING BUT TO BE CAREFREE AND WILD, WITHOUT THINKING OF MY FUTURE. WELL, THAT'S WHAT PEOPLE THINK ABOUT ME...THE HELL WITH THEM!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Alfred's fists clenched with rage and guilt while in the midst of his thoughts.<em><br>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>YEAH, I ADMIT. CHELSEA IS MY IDEAL GIRL. WHO WILL NEVER FALL IN LOVE WITH A WONDERFUL GIRL LIKE HER? SHE HAS THE GOOD LOOKS, THE BRAINS, EVEN THE TALENT!<em>**

**_IF YOU ASK ME, I THINK THAT SHE ALREADY HAS EVERYTHING...EVERYTHING THAT A MAN IS LOOKING FOR A WOMAN._**

**_PROBABLY, IF IT WASN'T FOR MY COWARDICE TO TELL HER THAT I LIKE HER, WE'RE ALREADY AN OFFICIAL COUPLE IN THE CAMPUS THAT NIGHT AT THE PROM._**

**_STILL...THINKING OF THAT MAKES ME CRAZY. THE MORE I THINK OF CHELSEA, I THINK OF (NAME) EVEN MORE. SOUNDS UNBELIEVABLE, BUT BELIEVE ME, WHENEVER I TRY ASKING CHELSEA FOR A SIMPLE "HANG-OUT"...LIKE A QUICK STROLL AT THE PARK AFTER SCHOOL OR EAT LUNCH AT A FAST FOOD CHAIN, I WAS THINKING OF (NAME)..._**

**_I THINK I'M GOING NUTS._**

**_WHY HAVEN'T I THOUGHT OF THIS ANYWAY?_**

**_ALL THIS TIME, I'VE BEEN TRYING TO IGNORE THIS. I THOUGHT THAT IT'S WAY BETTER TO MAINTAIN EVERYTHING THAT WE HAVE. IT'S ONLY A MATTER OF TIME THAT I REALIZED THIS...I ACTUALLY DON'T KNOW HOW TO PUT THIS, BUT SERIOUSLY...I THINK I'M ALREADY LOSING IT._**

* * *

><p>He realized that it's almost twelve midnight.<p>

Sighing, he lay down on his bed, closing his eyes gently. Then he opened them after a while, silently staring at the ceiling. Slowly, he gazed around his empty, solemn bedroom, until something caught his sight.

It was that familiar clay sculpture of his face, neatly placed beside the thick books on his glass cabinet.

Alfred smiled, regaining his almost lost spark of hope inside him.

"I have to go back tomorrow no matter what..." he mumbled until he falls asleep.


	6. Reunited

_The following day, Mattie visited me in the morning. She brought the test results, saying that the doctors found out that everything's fine with me. It's great to be with Mattie again, now as my close friend. From the time she watched over me until I was discharged from the hospital, we became close. We ate snacks and shared stories, since the doctors told me that I should take more rest for at leas a week for full recovery. _

_Now, thinking about that incident, I am still wondering who saved me from the bad men who tried to harm me that night. Up until now, I never know him…or her. I don't know. But, whoever he or she is, I am thankful. I am deeply grateful that he rescued me from danger. If it wasn't for that person, probably I am already dead by now, or worse, those men defiled me. _

_If I were given the chance to see that person, I will thank him. I owe him my life…and if there is anything that I can do to repay his kindness and bravery, I will be more than willing to do it._

_The night came. _

_When Mattie went home, I was left alone, listening to the radio. The slow music rang to my ears; it's as if I have been cradled and hushed to sleep. I never felt this relaxed before. But, something popped out into my mind. _

_It was laughter – pure laughter. _

_Happiness filled my thoughts. _

_I hear sounds…familiar sounds that I have heard already. Those voices remind me of the joy that I had for the past years of my life. I remembered how I tried to picture the faces of my parents by clay; I remembered how Mom used to touch my hands gently as she tried to relieve my sadness when we discovered that I will not be able to see, ever. I recalled how Dad taught me to read in Braille…he just kept on cheering me up, though I am having a hard time learning how to read Braille letters._

_After that, there were these sounds that made my heart flutter. It was his voice…that voice which I have longed to hear. When we first met, he was laughing and praising me when I tried to make a picture of him. And then, he offered his hand to me, saying that he will be my best friend. He promised that he will never leave me, being the total hero himself. Since he has been alone, living a miserable life and trying to prove his self to the world, I could imagine myself through him. It's like we have been made to be together by Fate. In spite of my condition, I keep on struggling and doing things that will make me stand out among others. I always say that I can also do things that people can do with their eyes open. _

_It makes sense, isn't it?_

_As I live in this world that we are all in, he entered into my life. He became the whole world that I live for._

_Destiny - is this the word they call it?_

_Rather not._

_He is taken. Somebody stole his heart, completely took his breath away. Someone caught his eye. Even if I cannot see, I am sure that that girl is more special than me. She's got everything that I have to live without. No doubt, that girl is more beautiful than me. What else that I have to say about what I look like? He's been telling me things about her. The worse part of it – I feel down every time he complements her good looks, her smile, the way she looks at him, and even the way she walks. I can't avoid asking myself if there is something wrong with me…setting my condition aside. There are times when I want to shout at him and say that I am tired of listening to his stories about the "girl of his dreams"._

_Other than that, I asked myself, "What does he think about me?"_

_Does he even have any idea on what I feel? Definitely, not. I've been hiding all my feelings for a long time, and it will be a disappointment for both of us if I tell him how I really feel about him. _

_I have been wishing that our bond will not be broken…_

_But now, here I am…alone in this house…realizing that he is no longer here._

_Thinking of these things made my eyes wet. Unexpectedly, it's been a long time since I last shed tears. When my parents passed away, I promised to myself that I will never cry no matter what hardships or problems that I'll be facing along the way. That will be the last time that I will feel these tears flowing down to my face._

_I guess I wasn't able to keep that promise, then._

_I have been like this for the rest of the evening. I was shedding tears in silence, letting the music play on the radio…until I felt something behind me._

_That feeling was so familiar. The presence was strong, yet warm. The feeling was too overwhelming that I couldn't move an inch. After a while, I felt that presence embracing me wholly. I realized that there were these hands touching my palms, and then those fingers slowly intertwined with mine. _

_I stopped crying._

_That presence let out a soft hush. I felt my heart skipped beating. _

_His voice…there is no doubt that it was him._

"_Hey, (Name). Don't cry. Everything's going to be OK. I'm here." he told me. His voice sounded calm, the way he spoke took my loneliness away. For unexpected reasons, I felt…safe. Secured._

_Tears which kept on flowing on to my face made my eyes swell more. I realize that it was him…and he is here, holding me close._

* * *

><p><strong>She was crying…she was shedding tears. Her face looked pale as I watched her weeping silently by the window pane. I can't stand it – seeing her crying makes my heart ache. Even my soul was crying along with her. Vividly, I can see the loneliness in her eyes. That was the same look that I noticed the first time I met her. Though she tries hiding it, I know that (Name) is sad inside. All this time, I thought that I understand her. I thought that I know everything about her…but I was wrong.<strong>

**It took me a while before I made up my mind – I went inside the house and stood by the door, watching her from behind. My body was shaking and dread nervousness filled my chest. For a moment there, I realized that I had never been this tense before. I was afraid to show myself to her. I don't know why…maybe it's because of what happened that night.**

**To admit, I had seen her face after Chelsea made that announcement to the entire campus. If she wasn't blind, she already saw me that moment. Yes, Chelsea may be my ideal girl…but, my heart tells me that she is not the one. At first, I was shocked – the girl whom I admire for quite a long time has finally noticed me – on the prom night, Chelsea declared the two of us as an official young couple.**

**I should be feeling happy about that, right? I'd been dating her for almost two years; though at first it took me a rough time winning her heart. She may be my ideal girl, but thinking about it over, I can say that she's too good for me. However, I know that as months went on, Chelsea had fallen for me. It was really obvious – she gets jealous of my female classmates, though we simply talk about homework and other school stuff. She never forgot to text me or gives me a call about my whereabouts, what I've been doing all day, and…you know, the usual stuff that most couples do…exchanging sweet words of endearment and things like that. We often do those things most especially when we are together.**

**But, do you know what the weird part of it is? I am sure that I love Chelsea; I've been head over heels in love with her, that's for sure. I know deep in my mind, I'd been longing for this chance to prove myself that I can make her happy. I want her to make her feel that she is special and important to me. I want to do things for her, even if it means sacrifice. I know that I am willing to do anything for her, for I know that I love her.**

**Yet, whenever I say that I love her – whenever I am with her, something within me was struggling. It's as if my heart is telling me that I'm saying something stupid – it kept on saying that I'm just making a fool of myself, because I'm doing things that I am not supposed to do. It's like I've been telling the right words to the wrong person – I am not supposed to tell those things to Chelsea…or that's what my heart has been telling me all this time.**

**_Why? Why am I feeling that way? _**

**_Am I sure of what I really feel? _**

**_Is this simply a gesture of infatuation? If this is not infatuation, why am I feeling uneasy?_**

**_Is this really Love? If not, then what is this?_**

**(Name) was still crying bitterly when I walked slowly, trying to approach her. The gloomy ambience was killing me, except that I could faintly hear her whimper and the slow music on the radio. Finally able in gaining my courage, I gradually sat down behind her and put my arms around her. I let my fingers tangled to hers gently, leaning my head close to her ear, saying those words which made her stop crying.**

**"_Hey, (Name). Don't cry. Everything's going to be OK. I'm here."_**

**(Name) slowly turned around. That typical bright smile on her face that I really love to see every day was gone. The usual cheerful beam in her eyes and the lively blush on her cheeks weren't visible. All I can see was a different (Name) – she wasn't the (Name) that I know. It's as if she is not my best friend…**

**No…I've been telling myself countless times that I have feelings for her. And I've been a coward, a total idiot. I can't tell her how I feel – I just…don't know how to tell her that I've been daft and stupid. How come that I never noticed that all this time, I've been in love with her? Have I become unfair? Did I simply drove my attention to Chelsea and truly made a fool out of myself?**

**No, that's not it. I had loved Chelsea. But, all these years, I never realized that I already betrayed myself for not being honest with my feelings.**

**_How come that I haven't realized this sooner?_**

**_What am I going to say? How can I tell (Name)? How am I going to do it?_**

**Suddenly, I felt (Name)'s hands pressing mine tightly. She slowly raised them and kissed my fingers sweetly. Blood began to flow rapidly onto my cheeks; I unexpectedly blushed.**

**"Where have you been, Al? It's late at night, you know? You made me worry." she said.**

**I sighed heavily.**

**"(Name), I-I just want to say that…I-I am…" I paused, trying to collect my thoughts as clearly as possible, until (Name) hushed me by putting her one finger onto my lips.**

**"I'm glad that you finally got her. You did great, buddy."**

**Those words made me cry. I was holding back my tears, but the more I kept on trying to stop them from falling, the pain inside me is getting worse and my eyes started to swell. This time, I cannot hold back my feelings any longer…**

**I leaned her close to me and hugged her. I let her head lay onto my chest, while I was stroking her hair lovingly. I closed my eyes and breathe nice and slow, letting those tears flow down to my face. Finally, I blurted the words that I've been longing to say to (Name)…**

* * *

><p>"<em>I had been a complete moron. At first, it was difficult for me to accept it…until now. I realized that, what I've been looking for all this time is already sitting right in front of me."<em>

_I blinked. _

"_It may be hard to believe – I know that this sounds crazy, but, the more I deny it, the more this feeling's growing and getting stronger. You may not believe me now, but I am telling you…I love you, (Name). All this time, I've been falling for you. I was too daft to recognize it, until that night…"_

_The last words that he spoke made me shock. My heart pounded and butterflies started to fly in my stomach. My mind's telling me that what I heard just now was a lie. I thought that he was making this thing up – but, my heart was telling me the opposite. It couldn't be a lie. Though I couldn't see his face, the tone of his voice sounded sincere and certain. However, my mind was telling me that I should not be swayed. I must not believe on what he's saying…or else I will end up being hurt again._

_Then, he continued, "I saw you ran away after that announcement. I saw the way you looked at me that night, and to tell you honestly, I never felt awful after seeing you like that. There's nothing that you can hide anything from me, but there's no way that I can hide the truth from you too. I saw you running away… I followed you…and then…"_

_I raised my head, now listening attentively on what he's going to say next:_

"…_I saw you being chased by those bastards along the road. They tried to rape you – I saw how those sons of bitches pinned you onto the wall, tearing your dress and doing those horrible things to you. I ran fast as I can and finally knocked them down to save you. When you passed out, I called for help, took you to the nearest hospital. I almost got insane, (Name). I thought that I was going to lose you…"_

_Gradually, everything became clear to me…the one who saved me that night was none other than him._

"_I made sure that after school, I go to the hospital to watch over you for the rest of the day. I brought everything that will make you feel better. I never left you in your room. I stayed up late to guard you, but I don't mind. Things have been like that until now. And here we are in our home, together again. I've never been this close to you before, but, I really longed for this day, you know that?" he said, his voice beginning to shake._

_These words made me cry again – this time, I shed tears of joy. Now, there is nothing to prove. Right from the start, I was wrong to think that Al isn't feeling the same way that I feel for him. After everything that we have been through, I can finally say that Al is the one. He is my best friend, my hero…the one that I love for a long time._

_I kissed his hands and then buried my head close to his chest. I hugged him as tight as I could. Alfred embraced me back and kissed my forehead. We stayed like that for long, letting the music on the radio play all through the night._


End file.
